Comic Books
In Mighty Med, comic books are the source of Kaz and Oliver's knowledge on how to heal superheroes. They are all written by Ambrose, and Kaz and Oliver read them at The Domain. Comic books are written in order to chronicle the adventures of the superheroes, and finance the Mighty Med Hospital, the League of Heroes and the Bowling League of Heroes. Characters * Neil Gundenhauser/The Annihilator *Absolute Zero/Arthur snow * Robin White/The Black Falcon *Blue Demon * Richard Kennedy/Blue Tornado *Citadel *Crimson Demon * Glenn Crushman/The Crusher * Burton Shadow/Dark Warrior * Mitsy Lovelock/Dreadlock *The Impaler *Matt Demon *NeoCortex *Rewind *Syphonix *Tecton *Titanio *Vanquisher *White Demon *Skylar Storm *The Great Defender *Absolute Zero/ Arthur Snow *Alley Cat *SnowStorm/Brianna Frost *Solar Flaire/Violet Flame 1 *Solar Flaire/Vilolet Flame 11 *Disgusto * Superhero Comic Books Blue Tornado *'Mighty Med Intro Comic Book:' Blue Tornado gets injured battling a villain, and Kaz and Oliver come save him. *'Blue Tornado Issue #?:' Richard Kennedy does online traffic school. The Crusher *'The Crusher Issue #?:' Glenn Crushman is seen antiquing in Amish Country. *'The Crusher Issue #??:' Before, Glenn Crushman is arguing with his mother-in-law. After Kaz and Oliver changed it, The Crusher is battling a reptilian death beast. Dark Warrior *'Dark Warrior Issue#?:' The Dark Warrior tried to stop Dreadlock from sabotaging the communal railway. He threw him off at the speeding locomotive, stopped the speeding locomotive, but Dreadlock escaped by coldcocking him with a giant hamburger. 8 orderlies tried to pull it off him. After Kaz and Oliver modified it, they made Dark Warrior put Dreadlock in a hamburger instead. After that modification, Kaz and Oliver made it say that the Dark Warrior and Dreadlock, still untangled in mortal combat, tumbled off the rooftop into the inky night below, to be continued. League of Heroes *'Issue #1:' The star of Galtrax bursts into a supernova, and everyone caught in the path of the positronic pulse lost their powers for a few minutes. NeoCortex NeoCortex Chronicles *'NeoCortex Comics Issues #1-470' *'NeoCortex Comics Issues #471:' NeoCortex scrambles the brain of The Black Falcon and fell into a bottomless pit, and may have died. Rewind *'Rewind Issues #1-71' *'Rewind Issue #72:' Rewind discovers that if his powers are amplified with electrical force, he could travel back to whatever time he was thinking about. *'Rewind Issue #73' Skylar Storm *'Skylar Storm Issue #35:' Skylar becomes incapacitated when exposed to coal while saving miners. *'Skylar Storm Issue #?:' Skylar's latest (and final) issue, she was ambushed by The Annihilator. He neutralized her powers, took her invisible flying motorcycle, and stole her costume, leaving her standing in her underwear. Oliver seemed rather aroused from hearing about Skylar being half naked. Syphonix *'Syphonix Issue #1-26' *'Syphonix Issue #27:' Vanquisher blasts NeoCortex with a pulsar beam which starts a chain reaction in NeoCortex' brain, but Syphonix saved NeoCortex by draining the excess energy from his brain and discharging it into deep space. Syphonix may have been killed in a landslide. Tecton *'First Edition' *'The Adventures of Tecton Issue #1' *'The Adventures of Tecton Issues #2-44' *'The Adventures of Tecton Issue #45:' Tecton traps the demon brothers in the lower dimension. *'The Adventures of Tecton Issue #?:' Tecton battles The Impaler, gets impaled, and instantly heals. *'The Geological Guardian of Earth! Tecton Arcturion Adventure:' Featured in Living the Dream. Titanio *'Titanio: A High-Tech Hero for a New Age!:' Titanio gets his memory wiped by The Black Falcon. Villain Comic Books Cabal of Chaos *'Cabal of Chaos Issue #?:' An android appears. Vanquisher *'Vanquisher Issues #1-216' *'Vanquisher Issue #217:' Vanquisher battles robots that used thermal and motion sensors, so Vanquisher confused their targeting systems by creating false heat signatures. Superhero or Villain Comic Books *Black Rhino *Captain Cruelty *Commodore Chaos *Doctor Terror *Eaglewing *Freeze Frame *Galactic Girl *Jack Dynamite *Major Leaguer *Master of Mystery *Mr. Ultimate *Righteous Rain *Ruby Razorclaw *Screaming Phoenix *The Mighty Mohawk Category:Superhero Category:Normos Category:Villains Category:Villain